


Thunder

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sickfic, fluff at the end, woosan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: "You're avoiding me aren't you?"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling angsty and need to write something so here you go.

"You're avoiding me aren't you?"

Mingi frowned as he was stopped by a pouty puppy in front of his room. Huffing a bit, Mingi rolls his eyes and tries to shove Yunho to the side so he can go into his room but Yunho didn't let him even though he stumbled a bit when Mingi shoved him. Yunho had grabbed Mingi's wrist preventing him from entering his room and avoiding him again.

"Yunho, let me go." Mingi says and Yunho's mouth turns into a thin line as he hears what Mingi had called him. There's no more 'Yunho ah', 'Yun', 'Yunie' or even 'bub' for the past 3 weeks. 

Mingi would only call him 'Yunho' when there are no cameras around or when they are in private. Yunho only gets to hear Mingi call him "Yunho ah' when they are on cameras or live.

"Did I do something Min? If I did then tell me so I can fix it. Please." says Yunho close to beg as he looks over to the still frowning Mingi. He is still holding Mingi's wrist afraid that if he let go, Mingi would just go into his room and slam the door in front of him.

"Let go Yunho. I'm not avoiding you. I'm sleepy and I want to sleep." says Mingi but Yunho can hear the coldness in his voice. It frustrate Yunho to no end. He only wants his best friend back. He had been thinking and remembering if he had done something wrong towards the younger but nothing comes out and he is close to his limits and Mingi is not helping at all.

"Will you stop being like this? Don't tell me nothing is wrong when you're clearly avoiding me for the past 3 weeks Min! You've been with Wooyoung all the time now and whenever I ask you to accompany me or play games with me you would straightaway reject me and have a bunch of excuses before running away from me! Be a man for once and tell me what the fuck is going on!" 

Yunho breathes heavily as he finishes talking and Mingi is left there standing in shock. The other members minus Hongjoong who had stayed in his studio, have peek their heads out from their room to see what's going on in the middle of the night and they were all shocked by Yunho's outburst. Jongho is left to stand awkwardly between Mingi and Yunho inside his shared bedroom with Mingi watching the two of them having a glaring contest.

"Are you saying I'm not being a man Yunho?! Do I have to be with you 24 hours just because you are my fucking best friend?! I have my own life to live too you know?! It's not like everything revolves around you and only you! So what if I've been hanging out with Wooyoung nowadays?! You've been with the hyungs and the maknae most of the time now anyways so why bother looking for me when you're the one who is always with everyone else but me?!"

"I told you didn't I? You're avoiding me so I have nowhere to go except for the others! It's not like I have a choice! I've been with the hyungs and the maknae nowadays because you 4 seems to be having more fun without me around and when I try to fit in you guys would just glare and seem annoyed at me or something! What should I do when I feel that way with you and the other 99 lines?! That's why I went to hyungs and Jongho because at least they are happy to be with me unlike you guys!"

"Then why are you yelling at only me?! Yell at the other 3 as well!"

"Because they didn't avoid me like you did Min!"

"This is bullshit Yunho! I'm out of here!"

"See?! Whenever I confront you about this you seem to run away from me! What the fuck? Just tell me what's wrong!" says Yunho as Mingi is stomping to the front door and he walks fast to catch up with the younger.

"Now where the fuck are you going?!" says Yunho as Mingi is rushing to put on his shoes before he open the door and yells "Fucking away from you!" and slam the door. Hard.

Yunho is contemplating whether to follow or stay and he is still breathing heavily because of all the yelling he did earlier.

Everyone else is left looking at each other awkwardly before Wooyoung suddenly narrows his eyes and goes to Yunho before the other tailing behind in worry. They never fight like this. At least not this bad and especially not Yunho with Mingi. They also never heard Yunho yell and curse that much in one sitting.

Yunho was shocked when he turned around after making a decision to stay and wait for Mingi to come back as Wooyoung shoved him so hard that he ended up stumbling to the back and his head collided with the door but he managed to regain his balance from falling down.

"Gasp! Wooyoung what are you doi-" says Seonghwa before Wooyoung cuts him off, yelling at Yunho.

"What the fuck is that Jeong Yunho?! If you were so stuck up because we haven't spent time with you nowadays you don't have to do the yelling to only Mingi! Now look what you've done! He just recovered you know?! Are you trying to get him sick again?! He went out with only his thin shirt!" Wooyoung yelled and he failed to see Yunho's hurt face because of his rage.

Yunho suppresses his wince and the need to rub his head as he looks over to Wooyoung who is fuming in front of him and he can't help feeling disappointed and sad. Is he the one who is in the wrong here? Everyone can hear how loud his head collided with the door and he even saw black and white dots for a few seconds but no one came to aid him.

Yunho frowns. He only wanted to know why his best friend was avoiding him and he wanted to fix it. Why did it have to be this big of a fight?

"You really should've thought of a better method Yunho ah.. Like, confront him in the morning or something? Not in the middle of the night when everyone is tired and should be sleeping." says San and Yeosang nods his head before opening his mouth, "Yeah, and it's like 1 am and he's out there. What if something happens to him? He's not that brave like you Yunho ah." says Yeosang,

"B-but he's still stronger than me though.. I don't think he will have any problem being outside for a while.." says Yunho softly as he is tired of yelling and he can feel his heart hurts when no one seems to ask if he's fine but holds himself to not rub at his chest in front of the others.

Yunho really feels like no one is on his side right now and he is starting to think bad things such as all of this is his fault, from the very beginning until now, it's his fault that Mingi is avoiding him, it's his fault. Everything is just his fault.

"Even if he's stronger than you are, everyone knows here how he is such a baby. The slightest creepy sound out there could fright him to death. It's your fault he's out there right now." 

Wooyoung huff and Yunho sigh as he turns around without a word and wears his shoes silently before going out of the dorm and he didn't stop when Seonghwa called him.

"Yunho ah! Wai-" Seonghwa said but Yunho was already out of his sight when he tried to follow the younger and the others told him to stay. "Just stay hyung. It's Yunho anyway, he'll be fine. He'll survive anywhere." says San as he pulls Wooyoung as the latter is still standing there fuming.

"Why are you guys so harsh towards him?" Seonghwa says as he narrowed his eyes at the other 3 and they all look at Seonghwa in shock.

"Don't give me that face. You guys keep telling that this is all the puppy's fault. What did he do to you guys that you guys seem to loath having him around right now? Huh? Aren't you guys supposed to be the bestest of friends? 99 lines forever! or whatever motto you guys had before."

"What do you mean? We didn't loathe him! It's just that what he did a month ago to Mingi that's why." says Yeosang.

"What did he do to the point Mingi is avoiding him and you guys seem not worried about him at all? Yunho had been asking from the start and no one told him so how is he supposed to fix it?"

"Oh come on! He should know what he did that hurt Mingi, hyung!" Wooyoung huff.

"Don't be such a girl right now! If he knows he won't ask!"

"It's because of the game we played on our day off a month ago, hyung. Do you remember? We play 'have we ever' before moving on to 'truth or dare'. Wooyoung had dared Mingi to kiss Yunho and he did but then Yunho went silent and he cut off the game short saying that everyone is drunk and they should sleep before he himself went to sleep and he never confronted Mingi or anything after that." says Yeosang and Wooyoung vigorously nods his head.

"Mingi was basically confessing to Yunho, hyung! Then Yunho acts like nothing happened and all and it hurts Mingi and Mingi says that Yunho is rejecting him. That's why he's been avoiding Yunho and we 3 are always with him so he won't do something stupid." says San.

"You hyungs sure are stupid." says Jongho as he appeared somewhere beside Seonghwa holding his phone making the other jump a little at the maknae arrival.

"What do you mean maknae?"

"Who are you calling stupid?"

"The stupid one is Yunho right now because he can't see what he did wrong to Mingi!"

Seonghwa and Jongho sighs while looking at each other and shaking their heads. "Whatever. You guys will know who is the stupid one later. I called Hongjoong hyung and told him what happened. He's on his way home." says Jongho more like he is saying to Seonghwa and Seonghwa smile and nod his head thanking the maknae.

"Go to sleep. I'll wait for them to come home." says Seonghwa and the others went to their room.

After everyone is in their bedroom, Seonghwa plops himself on the couch and rubs his face, sighing loudly. "This is just great.. And we have schedules tomorrow too.. Haaah...."

\--

Yunho wanders around aimlessly while he sometimes calls out Mingi's name. He had crossed his arms over his chest and sometimes rubbed his hands together, cold. Yunho is only in his sweat pants and an oversize short sleeve shirt and it's cold right now, almost winter but no snow yet.

"I guess they don't care if I fell sick.." Yunho mumble as he slowly makes his way to a park where Mingi always go to relax near their dorm and he hopes that Mingi will be there so they can go inside and warm themselves. Yunho's shoulders slumped when he saw there's no one in the park and he scoffed. Who would be in their right mind to be outside when it's this cold anyway? Yunho sighs as he sits on the bench to think where Mingi could be right now.

Yunho is worried. It's cold and he still can't find Mingi and he doesn't want the younger to feel sick after he just recovered a few weeks ago. The manager will surely scold him if Mingi fell sick again because it was because of him that Mingi is out here somewhere.

What Yunho didn't know is, Mingi didn't wander out of the apartment at all. Mingi only went to the staircase and walked a few level's down and sat down on the stairs calming himself down. After half an hour calming himself down, Mingi stand up and start to walk upstairs to their 

dorm.

"Mingi?"

Mingi looked over to the voice as he tossed off his shoes aside and saw Seonghwa sitting on the couch and nodding his head. Seonghwa breathed in a relief sigh but he tilted his head when he didn't see Yunho.

"Where's Yunho?" Seonghwa asked and Mingi narrowed his eyes at Seonghwa, his lips turned downwards.

"How should I know?"

"What? He's not with you?"

"No. Why would he?"

"Your 'best friends' yelled at him for letting you go outside with only a thin shirt so he went out to find yo- Shit. He also wears a thin shirt! Shit! Where were you Mingi??"

"Downstairs. Staircase."

Seonghwa gawked at him. "So you didn't go out of the apartment?"

Mingi shook his head and frowned. "Yunho went out to find me?"

"Yes! He was about to wait for you and told the others that you won't go far but they didn't listen and yelled at him saying that you were outside of the apartment somewhere so Yunho went out to find you."

Mingi scoff. He is still angry at the taller and the 'rejection' so he's being somewhat cold right now and just doesn't care. "Serves him right then. I'm going to sleep." says Mingi and he went to his bedroom without a word and Seonghwa is left there speechless, before he frantically call Hongjoong and tell him that Mingi is not 'sad and cold wandering outside of the apartment' and to find Yunho because he is the one suffering right now searching for Mingi outside of their apartment.

Yunho is shivering.

He really wants to just give up and wait for Mingi in their warm dorm but the thought of getting yelled at again keeps him going in the cold. He can't even call out Mingi's name anymore because he's too cold. Yunho walked slowly looking at every corner for Mingi before he heard a voice from behind.

"Yunho ah!"

Yunho slowly looked over his back and saw Hongjoong lightly jog towards him with a frown on his face. "H-hyung?"

"Why the fuck did you go out like this? At least take a coat or a scarf!" scold Hongjoong as he frantically unwrap his own scarf and wrap it around the violently shivering puppy in front of him. 

"W-went out w-without t-thinking. S-sorry h-hyung.. D-did you s-see M-mingi around h-here s-somewhere?" Yunho stutters as Hongjoong fuss over him and Hongjoong huff and pushing Yunho lightly so they can start walking to their dorm. "He's fine. Seonghwa said he's home about half and hour ago and already went to sleep. I ran here after he called me saying that you're outside here searching for him."

"D-did he s-said where h-he w-was?"

Hongjoong somberly nod his head.

"Staircase"

Yunho blinks before nodding his head slowly.

"He's n-not o-outside here i-in the c-cold t-then?"

"No pup."

"O-okay t-then. I'm g-glad."

Hongjoong look over to the taller in shock.

"Glad? You're not mad or something?"

Yunho frowns at Hongjoong's question before shaking his head.

"N-no? W-why w-ould I? I'm g-glad h-he's n-not o-outside h-here. D-don't w-want h-him to be s-sick a-again."

"What about you?"

Yunho tilted his head.

"W-what about m-me?"

Hongjoong shakes his head. "Nothing pup. Come on, let's go home so you can warm yourself." Hongjoong says as he helps Yunho walk back home.

Seonghwa gasps as he looks over to the still shivering puppy and a sad and worried Hongjoong in tow before he rushes to them and helps Yunho walk to the couch.

"I'm getting a few blankets." says Hongjoong as he rushes to his bedroom.

Yunho is still shivering and he lets out a sigh as Seonghwa hugs him and he snuggles closer to the older, chasing the warmth. Hongjoong appears with a bunch of blankets and a maknae in his tow.

Jongho helps Hongjoong with the blanket as they wrap almost all of it around Yunho as Yunho lets them.

"Jongho? Why aren't you asleep yet?" says Seonghwa as he fusses over the blankets on Yunho. "Was waiting for Yunho hyung. I'm worried." says Jongho as he frowns looking at Yunho before he walks over to the kitchen saying that he'll make some hot choco for Yunho.

Yunho is finally getting warm and he is getting sleepy so he closes his eyes and snuggles in his blankets. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a hand threading through his locks and a gentle voice, calling him.

"Pup? Wake up. Don't sleep yet."

Yunho whines a little as he opens his eyes and sees Seonghwa in his view and he pouts at the older. "Lemme sleep.. M'sleepy.." Yunho slurs.

"Can't do pup. Your lips are still somewhat blue, we need to warm yourself more. Don't want you to have hypothermia or something. Jongho made a hot choco for you. Come on" Seonghwa says and helps Yunho into a sitting position with all the blankets around him.

After Yunho finishes his hot choco, some colours had returned to his face and his lips are not blue anymore so Hongjoong and Seonghwa deemed that Yunho is fine to sleep now and Yunho happily obeys them when they told him to go to sleep.

Yunho is fast asleep still with all the blankets once his head is secured on his pillow.

\--

"Min..?" Yunho says softly as he walks over to the younger. They are currently in a studio for interviews/photoshoots and Yunho just had his hair done so he went to find the younger to apologize.

"What now?" Mingi says coldly. Yunho suppressed his sad whine hearing how the younger speak to him and swallowed a bit before speaking softly. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday.."

"Whatever." says Mingi as he start to walk away from Yunho and Yunho once again grab Mingi's wrist lightly. "Min.. Please tell me what's wrong.. What did I do..? I want my best friend back.."

Mingi scoff. "Looks like I'll only be your best friend huh" Mingi mumbled to himself and he yanked his hand from Yunho's grasp as he glared at the taller. "Well I don't want to be your best friend anymore. You can find someone else. I'm out." says Mingi and walks away, leaving behind a very shocked and sad Yunho standing alone in the middle of the room.

Yunho had to blink away his tears a few times as he didn't want to mess up his makeup and take a few deep breaths before he too walked out of the room as the manager was calling them to be on standby.

Yunho had to force himself to laugh and smile throughout the entire shoot and play along with all of them when it's needed and hopefully that no one(Atinys) will notice how sad he is. San, Yeosang and Wooyoung are also ignoring him and giving him a glare whenever he looks over to them and after a while, Yunho rushes out of the room to go fine Hongjoong, Seonghwa or Jongho because the glares are about to make him cry.

They had a few more shootings and Yunho had started to cough and it's beginning to annoy the already angry and sulking members and some of the staff because they have to restart the filming everytime Yunho coughs or sneezes.

"Ahchoo! I-I'm sorry!"

The sulking members and the majority of the staff groan before the PD yells, "Alright! Take 5! Hopefully we can get this done before tomorrow!"

"Yunho! Come here!" the manager hiss at Yunho as he grabs him by the wrist and takes him to one of the rooms. Yunho had stumbled a few times to catch up with his manager as his wrist was grabbed painfully and he had to subtly massage his wrist when the manager finally let go of him. 

"You told me that you're fine! This is not fine! I know I should've scolded you more this morning when you boys told me that you were fighting and went out of the apartment with nothing but thin clothes! We have more schedules after this and you keep making them having to reshoot. We're about to be late for the next schedule Yunho!"

"I'm sorry! I swear I was fine this morning! I'll try not to delay our shooting any longer.. I'm so sorry.." Yunho says, lowering his head and his gaze making his manager huff. "You better! The higher ups already told me that if you're getting sick, you still have to do all of your schedules as a punishment because of your carelessness and for you to be professional with your job despite being sick!"

Yunho can only nod his head slowly and the manager huffs again before walking away to ease the annoyed staff.

Yunho sniffles and clears his itchy throat while blinking away the tears when Seonghwa comes up to him and runs his hand on Yunho's back slowly. "Pup? Are you alright?" Seonghwa asks as he frowns worriedly at the younger.

"M'fine hyung.. Let's go.." says Yunho, smiling a bit at Seonghwa and they start walking to the set and begin filming again.

Yunho had forced himself to not cough or sneeze in the entire filming and when they finally ended it, Yunho couldn't help but cough and it turned into a coughing fit seconds later. Seonghwa, Hongjoong and Jongho are quick to be by Yunho's side as he coughs while the other 4 only gives him a side glare before walking out of the set.

"They don't have to glare at hyung like that though. They were the one that forced Yunho hyung to go out and find Mingi hyung in the first place." Jongho huff as he glares back at his other 4 hyungs.

Yunho heard him as he finally stopped coughing and took a few deep breaths before patting Jongho's shoulder. "It's alright Jongho ah, it was my decision anyway to go find Mingi. It's entirely my fault so you don't have to blame them. Let's go. I don't want the manager to yell at you and hyungs too." says Yunho softly and he begins to walk out of the set and miss the eye contact that Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Jongho made at each other.

Yunho is gradually getting worse and he has developed a fever as well but he can't do anything about it so the manager had taken a pity on him when he saw how pale Yunho had become and gave him some medicines.

They finally finished their schedules and that night, Yunho sleeps alone in his bedroom as San had told him that he didn't want to get sick so he's bunking with Wooyoung and Yeosang. 

Yunho agrees right away because at least he doesn't have to hide his tears and cries that night as the stress finally gets to him. The stress of messing up their schedules, the stress of getting sick in the middle of their promotion, the stress of not knowing what he did wrong to Mingi and the stress of losing his best friend whom he had fallen in love with for several years.

Yunho cried himself to sleep that night.

\--

"Pup?" Seonghwa says as he walks out of his room the next morning and finds Yunho is sitting on the couch, looking pensive and seemingly out of this world. Yunho didn't answer him, making Seonghwa frown so he went up to the younger and put his hand on Yunho's forehead.

Seonghwa cringes when he feels how warm Yunho's skin is and he is worried because Yunho only seems to register he was there when he had touched the younger one earlier.

Yunho jumped a bit when a sudden cold hand was placed on his forehead and tilted his head up to see Seonghwa standing there next to him with a frown on his face.

"Hyung? When did you get here?"

Seonghwa can feel that he is about to panic when the younger one asks him the question. He literally called out the younger before coming up to him and he still wasn't aware of it until he touched him.

"Just now. Your fever seems to be higher than yesterday. Why are you up so early?" says Seonghwa slowly as he tries to keep himself calm. He is very worried towards Yunho but he can't be panicking right now as he needs to make sure that the younger one is fine first.

"Can't really sleep.. Keep coughing and sneezing.. I woke up an hour ago and thought that it would probably be better for me to get ready.." says Yunho sadly and he can feel himself getting more stressed as he thinks about the schedules for today.

"Your medicines?"

"At manager hyung. He won't let me keep it." says Yunho and Seonghwa can only nod his head and he absentmindedly starts to run his hand through Yunho's hair. Yunho felt good when Seonghwa played with his hair, the gesture helped to dull his stress a bit so he weakly tugged on Seonghwa's pants and patted the seat next to him.

Seonghwa understood the silent gestures and sat next to Yunho and continued running his hand through Yunho's hair while Yunho put his head on Seonghwa's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Get a room. I don't want to see this first thing in the morning." Mingi huffs when he sees Yunho is cuddling with Seonghwa on the couch. He is jealous and hoped that he is Seonghwa right now but remembering that he had told Yunho than they are no longer best friend, he glares at them before going into the kitchen instead and failing to see how Yunho instantly open his eyes when he spoke and how his lips wobbles when he had glare at them.

Seonghwa noticed though and he was about to give Mingi a scolding but Yunho had weakly grabbed at his shirt and shook his head silently while trying to blink his tears away and gave Seonghwa a small smile. "It's fine hyung. Don't bother him." Yunho whispers and he pulls himself from Seonghwa, pouting a bit because he has to forgo the warmth as he lays his head on the headrest of the couch instead.

Yunho keeps coughing and sneezing throughout the schedules and Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Jongho also notice that Yunho has become paler and how he keeps stumbling. The other 4 had started to look a bit worried towards Yunho but they were still ignoring him for the whole day.

Their last schedule for the day is to do a Vlive and Yunho is currently getting very anxious. He's afraid that their fans will notice that he's sick or he will blurt out something that he shouldn't. 

And he did.

They were bickering lightly at each other when suddenly everyone from the 99 line seems to point out how they were having fun with each other without Yunho and how Yunho seems to become closer to the hyung line instead of them.

"Everytime we were in the studios, usually Yunho would be seen cuddling with either Seonghwa hyung or Hongjoong hyung." says Wooyoung as he slightly glares at the tallest.

Yunho retorts to him by saying, "Because you guys seem to be doing stuff without me so I went to hyungs. You guys didn't even ask me to play with or something like that."

"Alright alright, no fighting in here. Let's move onto our next topic for Atiny" says Hongjoong as he tries to stop the 99 lines from fighting in the middle of their live.

"Everyone! It seems like the 99 lines really hates me!" Yunho says loudly, making the 99 line glare at him before nervously looking over to the camera.

Hongjoong had subtly pat Yunho's thigh to stop him and he did as he realized right after he had blurted those words out.

Hongjoong then smoothly changed the subject and they moved on to the next topic. Yunho glances worriedly behind the camera as their manager glares at him. He didn't mean to blurt those things out. His head is already hazy and jumbled because of the fever but he knew the managers won't take his excuses so he sighs softly and starts to brace himself for the scolding he will get later.

Luckily he didn't cough or sneeze that much in the live but his chest had started to hurt a bit whenever he took a deep breath or coughing.

"What was that Yunho?"

Yunho bites his lips as he lowers his gaze to the floor. The manager had asked once they confirmed that the live had ended.

"I'm sorry.."

The manager huff.

"Seriously. Stop making so much trouble. You've done enough already, don't add up to it more."

Yunho blinked back his tears as he clutched the hem of his shirt on his lap and nodded his head. "I will.. I'm sorry.." says Yunho softly.

The ride to their dorm is silent but no one dares to speak up at all so they continue to ride in silent for the whole ride.

\--

Hongjoong blinks his eyes as he tries to adjust his eyes in the dark room. Something had awoken him but what? Hongjoong rubs his eyes and there it is, the sound of distance coughing. 

Knowing who the coughs belong to, Hongjoong quickly makes his way to Yunho's room.

Yunho had been coughing since he was harshly woken up by his itchy throat. He had tried to be silent about it by covering his face with a pillow to cough but it seems like someone still heard him.

"Pup? Are you alright?" Hongjoong says as he enters Yunho's room without closing the door, rushing towards the sick puppy on the bed first.

Yunho shake his head weakly as he finally stops coughing but his chest had hurt so much as he weakly runs his hand on his chest. Hongjoong sit on the bed and lower himself down a bit but not lying down fully as he put his arm under Yunho's neck and pull him closer and thread his other hand through Yunho's hair.

"I'm sorry for waking you up hyung.." Yunho croak weakly and Hongjoong shake his head smiling down at the younger. "It's fine pup. I can't really sleep while worrying about you. Your fever is still high.. I think we should go to the hospital tomorrow."

Yunho shakes his head weakly at that. "No.. It's fine.. I don't want to bring more trouble.." 

"You're not pup. I think better if we go tomorrow. I don't want something bad to happen to you. Your coughing doesn't seem to get better too. Does anything else hurt pup? Don't lie to me please."

"...my chest hurts.."

Hongjoong widen his eyes. "What? Your chest? Does it hurt now?"

Yunho nods his head weakly. "It still hurts but it's worse when I am coughing or taking a deep breath.."

"We'll definitely going to the hospital tomorrow." Hongjoong says and Yunho sigh softly.

Hongjoong quietly runs his hand through Yunho's hair for a few minutes when suddenly Yunho speaks up.

"Hyung..? Am I a bad friend..?"

Hongjoong look down at Yunho and it breaks his heart when he saw tears welling up in Yunho's eyes.

"You're not pup. Why are you saying this?"

Yunho sniffs as he blinks and lets his tears free.

"Then why do they hate me..? What did I do...? I can't sleep thinking what did I do to Mingi that he told me he doesn't want to be my best friend anymore.."

"What? He said that?"

Yunho nod sadly as he sobs quietly and hides his face on Hongjoong's chest. Hongjoong sigh softly and he can't turn a blind eye anymore. This problem needs to end now.

"Pup.. Do you remember when we played the truth or dare game about a month ago? Where Mingi had to kiss you for a dare?"

Yunho nods his head while still hiding on Hongjoong's chest.

"He said that you cut the game short because all of us were so drunk and you didn't say anything to him the next morning. He thought you rejected his confession."

Yunho pulls away from Hongjoong's chest and pout.

"What confession..? The kiss..? While all of us are drunk..? What kind of confession is that hyung..?"

Hongjoong chuckles as he nods his head at Yunho's words. "True but your Mingi is an idiot."

"He's not my Mingi.. Not anymore hyung.. I didn't say anything the next morning because I wanted to see if he would do something about it.. I mean do it properly.. Confess to me properly... He even took my first kiss away and he was drunk while he did it.. But then he started to avoid me and everything just messed up.. I don't know anymore.. Now even the others are starting to avoid me.. I messed up our filming.. I messed up our schedules.. I brought trouble for the higher ups.. I... I'm just a mess..." says Yunho as he gradually cries his heart out and starts to hide again on Hongjoong's chest.

Hongjoong heart breaks at Yunho's outburst and he tries his best to console the crying puppy by whispering sweet nothings in his ears while running his hand through Yunho's hair.

Only after 15 minutes did Yunho stop crying and it was because he fell asleep while at it. 

Hongjoong look down sadly before he lie down completely on the bed while minding the sleeping puppy on his chest and pull up the blanket until Yunho's chin as he sigh softly and closes his eyes.

\--

"Why can't we go to the hospital right now hyung? You can see it yourself how sick Yunho is. He even told me his chest hurts last night hyung." Hongjoong says as he plead to their manager to bring Yunho to the hospital while the said puppy look quietly from the couch, breathing heavily but subtly as he weakly tug on Hongjoong's fingers shaking his head.

"It's fine hyung. It doesn't hurt anymore." says Yunho though it does hurt. It hurts so much more than last night as the stabbing pain keeps coming whenever he breathes in but he doesn't like the look his manager gave him so he lies instead.

"Yunho says he's fine. We'll take him to the hospital after the schedules. We can't really cancel it. Come on boys." says the manager and Hongjoong was about to fight his manager but was stopped by Yunho begging him silently with his puppy eyes from the couch.

They have a photoshoot for their first schedules and Yunho is trying very hard to do his job professionally. He had to school his expression as he suppressed the oncoming stab pain in his chest everytime he breathed. Yunho managed to finish their first schedules and they proceeded to do their next.

They were in the waiting room when it happened.

Yunho had felt the stabbing pain becoming more and more unbearable but he kept going for the sake of finishing their schedules on time but after the stylist had done his hair, Yunho started to feel lightheaded and the stabbing pain is coming more frequently now.

Yunho stumbled to the couch but halfway to the couch, he suddenly gasped, his hand on his chest as he fell on his knees and started to wheeze. Jongho is by Yunho's side in seconds, panicking as he frantically calls Yunho's name.

"Yunho hyung?! Are you alright?! Hyung?!"

Everyone else had rushed to the fallen puppy, even the 99 lines. Yunho had his eyes clenched shut as he grabbed his shirt over his chest and wheezing loudly.

"C-can't *gasp* b-breathe *gasp*" Yunho says as he tries to take a breath but fails to do so and his face rapidly loses colour and all of the members plus their managers are panicking right now.

"Call an ambulance?!"

"No, I don't think he'll make it, we don't know when the ambulance will come!"

"His lips are turning blue!"

Mingi widened his eyes as he heard someone say that so he rushed to Yunho and gently pulled the taller closer to him, Yunho's back to his chest and he started to run his hand on Yunho's chest as Yunho wheezed.

"Come on! We'll bring him to the hospital ourselves! It's the fastest way!" says the manager as he starts to pick Yunho up but Mingi stops him and he picks Yunho up himself.

The ride to the hospital is quick and they arrived at the hospital in no time.

Mingi had run with Yunho in his arms to the ER while the others were tailing behind .

"Someone please help him!"

That is the last thing Yunho heard before his world turns black.

\--

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Yunho crunches his nose in distaste because of the loud beeping noise. He slowly opened his eyes and he had to squint his eyes at the brightness of the room and look around.

White ceiling. White walls. Everything is white.

Where is he? Is he in the hospital? What happened? Where is everyone else?

Yunho then moves his head weakly to his left side and suddenly there is a face coming into his vision.

"Bub?! You're awake! Thank god!! How are you feeling? Can you breathe fine now??"

Yunho blinks as he watches Mingi panicking and blabbering in front of him.

_ Is this real? Is Mingi talking to him? Did Mingi just call him bub again? Ah.. He must be dreaming.. It's the only explanation. _

Yunho move his left hand weakly as he try to reach Mingi and Mingi is quick to hold Yunho's hand. Once Yunho grab Mingi's hand, he weakly pull him closer until Mingi had to sit a bit on the bed and Yunho turn over and wrap his arm around Mingi's waist.

"Is this a dream? Can this dream be a bit longer? This is fine.. Even if it's a dream.. This is fine.. I miss your warmth Min.." Yunho croaks weakly and Mingi tears up.

He had been so selfish. He had hurt his bub so much. All because he was too stupid to realize that Yunho was waiting for him to confess properly with the both of them sober and not drunk.

Mingi was scolded by Hongjoong, Seonghwa and even the maknae Jongho. On how an idiot he was for confessing when all of them were drunk and Hongjoong had told him what Yunho had told him last night and now Mingi is left with guilt.

Yunho was about to bury his face on MIngi's stomach when he felt something on his face. He weakly tries to claw the thing on his face but Mingi stops him. 

"Don't bub, that thing is helping you to breathe." Mingi says softly and Yunho pouts as he looks over to Mingi. Mingi smiles softly and thread his hand along Yunho's hair gently.

"Bub?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not dreaming. This is real." Mingi says and Yunho frowns before shaking his head weakly. 

"No.. You're not real.. The real Mingi hates me.." Yunho weakly says as his lips start to wobble. 

Mingi saw this and his heart broke a little more. He really needs to fix this. He had broken his bub.

"I don't hate you bub.. I'm sorry.. I was being an idiot.."

Yunho cry softly shaking his head.

"No... This is not real... Mingi hates me..."

Mingi then whispers sweet nothings on Yunho's ears trying to calm him down as he rocks Yunho's body in a slow pace and after a few minutes, Yunho stops crying and falls asleep, his hand clutching Mingi's shirt weakly.

\--

Yunho blinks slowly as he adjusts to the light in the room and before he can do anything, his throat itches again and he coughs. Thankfully the chest pain is gone now but the coughing fit is somewhat still the same.

"Easy bub" Mingi says as he helped haul Yunho up into a sitting position after Yunho had stopped coughing but he missed the look Yunho gave him.

Yunho had his eyes widened when he heard Mingi talked and he silently look over to Mingi who is currently fussing over the pillow so Yunho can sit properly on the bed.

".... Am I still dreaming..?"

Mingi stops fussing over the pillow and gently pushes Yunho to lean on the pillow before sighing softly and sitting properly facing Yunho on the bed. Mingi takes Yunho's hand and gently holds it in his, minding not to jostle the IV needle on the back of Yunho's left hand too much and he is somewhat relieved when Yunho didn't pull his hands away from him.

"You're not dreaming Yun, not now or before. Aside from that, how are you feeling?" says Mingi as he pushes the call button for the nurse as he waits for Yunho to answer him.

"That was not a dream..?" Yunho asked as he blushed and Mingi shook his head.

"I'm fine I guess.. My chest doesn't hurt anymore.." Yunho continues and Mingi nods again.

"Do you remember what happened?" Mingi asked softly.

Yunho blinks a few times slowly trying to recollect everything. "I remember doing the photoshoot.. The stylist doing my hair and.. and.. my chest hurt.. I can't breathe.. people talking.. shouting.. someone holding me.. and.... uhm.... uh... I don't remember anymore.."

Mingi nods. "Well you remember the first half of it. We all panicked when you suddenly were on your knees wheezing and you were gasping for air saying you can't breathe. People were talking and shouting because we didn't know to call for an ambulance or just drive you to the hospital and we decided that the ambulance might be a bit late.. Your lips were turning blue quite fast so we decided to drive you here... I.. I thought I lost you Yun.. We thought that we lost you.. You were already unconscious by the time we arrived here and you don't seem to breathe.. The doctor said you would be gone if we were late for a few more minutes but thankfully they found out that you are still breathing so they quickly do their job to save you.."

Yunho can only listen to Mingi with his eyes wide and he let Mingi squeeze his hands as Mingi started to cry while he told him what had happened.

"I'm sorry Min.. For making you and everyone else worried.. I didn't know it was that bad.. I thought I only caught the regular cold.." says Yunho softly and Mingi shakes his head vigorously while still crying.

"No. It's not your fault. It's mine. If I didn't stomp out of the dorm that night, you wouldn't go out in the cold to find me. I was being stupid and stubborn and only thought about my own feelings and not yours. I'm so sorry bub.. I was so close to losing you because of my selfishness." Mingi croaked.

Yunho then squeeze Mingi's hands weakly, "I'm still here aren't I? I'm fine now Min." says Yunho softly in hope that Mingi will stop crying. He hates seeing him cry.

"You still have a long way to be fine Yun.. I'm so sorry.." Mingi says somberly and Yunho tilt his head in confusion.

"What do you mea-" Yunho says but is cut off when the door to his ward is open and a doctor walks in. Yunho and Mingi bow to the doctor and the doctor do the same to them.

"You're awake. I'm glad. You gave your members a bit of a heart attack a few hours ago." says the doctor lightly giving them a small smile and Yunho awkwardly smiles before the doctor chuckles and waves his hand.

"It's alright. That was a bad joke wasn't it? Now, pardon me but I have to check you over for a bit." says the doctor as he starts to prod Yunho's chest and all while Yunho lets him and Mingi watch silently.

After a few minutes, the doctor nods his head. "You are still wheezing a bit but not that much anymore. Your fever has gone down but is still there."

Yunho nods and he is itching to ask the doctor so he did, "Doctor? What happened to me? I thought I only caught a bad cold."

The doctor looks at Yunho and gives him a small smile before answering. "Pneumonia, Yunho ssi. Your cold turns into pneumonia and you have a bit of the more severe one, that's why you felt the stabbing pain in your chest more frequently and you ended up having trouble breathing. Pneumonia takes time to recover Yunho ssi, you're going to need a lot of rest. You will be on a bed rest for a week from now and we'll see after that if you can go home and rest there but I suggest that you'll take some off time for 2 more weeks after that. You might still feel tired sometimes for about a month and a half even if you are healed completely. I strictly forbid you from dancing for 3 weeks. Singing is fine if you don't do it too much or you will stress your lungs and will relapse again."

Yunho blinks as he takes in the doctor's words.

"I can't do my job for a month..? That's too long, doctor.." says Yunho weakly.

"I'm sorry Yunho ssi but you have to do as I say or you will end up with more severe complications. You need to be on the oxygen mask most of the time for now until your lungs heal. You can take it off to eat or go to the bathroom but no longer than half an hour." says the doctor sternly and Yunho can only obey and nod his head though he had pouted a bit.

"Call me or the nurse if you need anything. Rest well." says the doctor before he walks out of the ward.

Yunho sighs and lays his head on the pillow Mingi had put behind his back and closes his eyes. 

He tried to rub his face but the oxygen mask was preventing him from doing so, thus he groaned annoyingly and tried to claw the oxygen mask off of his face. Mingi is quick to stop the pouty puppy from removing his oxygen mask.

"Don't bub. Please?"

Yunho deflates and limply lays his hand on his lap as he pouts.

"Where are the others?" Yunho mumbles before he shivers slightly as he feels cold again and Mingi notices it so he gently helps Yunho to lie down properly on the bed and pull up his blanket until his chin before he answers his question.

"Schedules. They won't cancel it. I got away because I threatened the manager that if they don't let me stay that I will jump off the stage and break my legs or whatever." Mingi says and Yunho laughs at the threat Mingi gave to their managers.

"I don't doubt that you will really do it if they still force you to go though.." says Yunho softly before he looks over to Mingi.

"Min..? Are we okay now? I miss you.. If the reason you were avoiding me was because I did nothing when you kissed me before.. Mingi..?" Yunho says and he stops talking as Mingi gently removes his oxygen mask and before he can ask, Mingi kisses him.

Yunho widens his eyes before he closes his eyes and kiss Mingi back, sighing softly into the kiss.

Mingi breaks the kiss after a while and Yunho whines while trying to pull Mingi back so they can kiss again but Mingi chuckles before pecking Yunho's lips and putting the oxygen mask back on Yunho.

"I'd rather have your lips than this oxygen mask." Yunho huff and Mingi chuckles.

"Well, I want you to be able to breathe, so the oxygen mask is staying on your face. I'll kiss you again later." says MIngi and Yunho huff but he stays silent. Mingi then starts threading his hand through Yunho's hair as he softly says, "I'm sorry. I was an idiot for thinking that you reject me. Hongjoong hyung had told me what you told him last night. I'm sorry I took your first kiss drunk off my ass.. Can I confess now or do I have to wait until you're back on your feet?"

Yunho giggles. "Really Min? You're asking me that? You're impossible.. but.. I can't wait any longer.. so you may confess now." says Yunho and Mingi smile widely.

"I love you Yun. I've been in love with you for several years now, since the day I met you in the practice room for the first time. I know I'm a baby to everyone but I hope I can be both your baby that you spoil and the man that will protect you. I love you. Will you be mine?" says Mingi softly and Yunho smiles his toothy smile and nods his head.

"I love you too Min and it looks like we fell in love with each other on the same day we met. I'm honored to be called yours." says Yunho and Mingi kisses him on his forehead and cheeks making Yunho giggles and weakly push Mingi from the kiss attack.

"Rest now bub. Go to sleep. I'll be here."

"Be my pillow? I'm still a bit cold.." says Yunho and Mingi obey happily as he slides in next to Yunho on the bed and pulls Yunho closer as Yunho sighs in content and closes his eyes.

Yunho fell into a deep sleep a few minutes later.

That night, the other members visit Yunho after they finish their schedule. San, Wooyoung and Yeosang literally get on their knees as they apologize to Yunho.

"What are you guys doing? Stand up please. It's fine. I forgive you guys." says Yunho softly and the 3 of them quickly smother Yunho with a tight hug and Yunho gasps as it hurts his chest a bit and they quickly let him go apologizing again. Yunho giggles and waves them off.

The managers went up to Yunho and he started fidgeting with his blankets while he unconsciously scooted closer to Mingi who was still sitting on the bed with him.

"A-am I in trouble..?" Yunho asked softly and the managers shook their heads.

"You're not. We're sorry.. We should've brought you here once Hongjoong told us to but we thought that you'll be fine.."

"I told you he was NOT fine! I'm the leader for a reason you know." Hongjoong huff as he has his arms crossed over his chest glaring at their managers.

The managers can only lower their head and bow to Yunho apologizing again and walk out of the room after Yunho forgives them.

"You really should've seen how Hongjoong yelled at manager hyungs. It was a nice sight." Seonghwa says as Hongjoong smugly huffs before he goes to the couch in the room to sit.

Yunho widened his eyes and looked over to Hongjoong. "Hyung, you yelled at them??"

Hongjoong nods his head. "Yup. Who told them to be a bad manager? They should listen to me from the very beginning. It serves them right."

Yunho sigh softly and lay his head on Mingi's shoulder. Mingi look down to Yunho as he wrap his arm around Yunho and gently run his hand on Yunho's waist. "Bub? Are you alright?" Mingi asked him softly and Yunho nodded weakly, his eyes drooping. "M'tired.. but I just woke up though.." Yunho slurs and Mingi kiss Yunho's head. "The doctor did say you'll be tired for a while. Come on bub, lie down properly." Mingi says and Yunho whines.

"No... I don't want to sleep again.. I just woke up...."

"You need to sleep more so your lungs can heal, bub."

"Nooooo....."

"Please baby?"

"................fine....."

Mingi smiles widely as Yunho finally gives in and he helps him to lie down before Yunho tugs him without warning, making Mingi fall on the bed and before Mingi can do anything, Yunho has put his head on Mingi's chest and wrapped his arm around Mingi's waist.

"You have to suffer with me then. Be my pillow." Yunho huffs before he yawns and closes his eyes snuggling close to Mingi.

Mingi chuckles. "I don't mind"

The others smile fondly at their interaction and Wooyoung hugs San as they look over to the giant couple on the bed.

The puppy stayed in the hospital for a full week before the doctor let him rest in their dorm for another 2 weeks and after a month, Yunho is fully healthy and is back on his feet again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love kq's staff and their manager like how the boys love them. please comment and kudos if you liked my story! It will mean a lot to me! Thank you so much!


End file.
